Bonds that Bind us Together
by TheWindWakersDream
Summary: Blake is a masochist, Jaune a sadist. Watch what happens when the two of them start going out and learn this about each other, and continue to watch as Pyrrha figures it out too. *BONDAGE SMUT*
1. The Master and the Slave

The Master & the Slave

**My first attempt at smut. I hope you enjoy, if you know what I mean...**

* * *

><p>Blake was smiling with genuine care as Jaune nervously shuffled on her bed next to her; he had no idea as to how to respond to her request. "I'm sorry Blake; I think I misheard you…" Blake shook her head, glad that he was still being so caring, even after what she had asked him to do. "I'm serious Jaune; I want you to act like you own me." Jaune shook his head with more fervour this time. "You want me to treat you like a slave?!" He asked incredulously, as the thought of her doing whatever he asked popped into his mind.<p>

The two of them had been going out for two months now and had already been intimate with each other, although no one knows about their relationship and they intend to keep it that way. Blake noticed that Jaune was being a little overly rough when they were together in private, and that he enjoyed being dominant. She also enjoyed being submissive and found pain pleasurable, so she figured that his sadistic nature would work well with her masochistic one. All she needed to do was convince him that she wanted it and get him to let the demon out.

Which was proving to be quite the challenge indeed. "Jaune, I want you to be as rough as you want, to be as careless as you want, to **do **whatever you want to me." She leaned in close and left her lips inches away from his ear. "Please…" Jaune was visibly shaking as more thoughts flooded into his head. 'No! This is wrong, and weird, and I'd end up hurting her…' Jaune looked Blake in the eyes. "Blake, I can't do something like that to you, I don't want to hurt you. Besides, even if we did, your team could come in any second." Blake didn't try to hide her upset frown. "Jaune, I can easily let you know if you're hurting me, and I made sure that none of my team would be here today, they won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." Jaune was hesitant. "Still…"

Blake smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We've done it before; the only difference here is how much we enjoy it. Please Jaune, for me?" Blake was now literally begging Jaune to have sex with her; he knew there was no fighting it at this point. "Alright Blake, I'll act like you're a slave…" It sounded very weird to say it out loud, and Jaune felt weird **for **saying it. 'This is for Blake.' He thought as the two of them stood off the bed. "Alright, uhh… kiss me?" Jaune asked as they stood standing next to each other. Blake wordlessly obliged and connected their lips. Jaune felt his stomach do flips, he wasn't sure why though, they'd done worse things before.

As they parted, Jaune continued to think of things to say. "Good, uhm… take off your bow." Jaune ordered as Blake removed the piece of cloth from her head. Jaune smiled at the sight of her ears, they were his favourite feature of hers. Jaune was confused to find his smile turn more menacing. "Take off your clothes." Jaune demanded, causing Blake to blush and remove her shirt pants and shoes, leaving her in her underwear and stockings. Jaune's eyes sharpened as he gave her breasts a firm squeeze, he then proceeded to circle the embarrassed girl. "Get on your knees." He ordered, causing Blake to shudder in delight and drop to her knees, her hands resting on her legs.

Jaune stopped behind her and started massaging Blake's ears, giving her reason to mewl like a cat; he brought his face closer to them and began to whisper to her. "From this point onward, whenever the two of us are alone together, you will refer to me as Master. Understood?" Blake's blush brightened as she felt herself getting wetter, missing her voice, Blake nodded. "Very good… my pet. Now open your mouth, nice and wide." Blake followed the order without complaint as Jaune kneeled in front of her; he slowly slipped a finger into her mouth, having her lick it clean.

After a few moments, he removed his finger and sat on the bed. "Take off your underwear, Pet." He practically spat the name out, causing Blake to shiver in delight. After Blake had removed her panties, Jaune ordered her to give them to him. Once they were in his hands, he grabbed Blake's arms and tied the panties around them, leaving her bound and on her knees. Blake was beginning to drool. "Ahh, you're in a position that suits you much better now, Pet." Jaune said as he sat on the bed once more, he unzipped his jeans and threw them to the floor next to her.

"Take off my boxers." Blake pulled the boxers down by the hem and got a good, long look at his dick. "Now lick it." Blake gulped as she slowly dragged her tongue along the shaft, trying her hardest to make sure Jaune enjoyed himself. "Is this good, Master?" Blake asked tentatively as she wrapped her tongue around the tip. Jaune grinned wider. "Not quite." He said, before grabbing the back of her head and shoving his dick down her throat. Blake was already beginning to gag as he forced her head up and down his cock; it was at least eight inches long and hurt when he decided to go for a deepthroat. Jaune's smile was terrifying as Blake coughed for air, he laughed whenever she made a sound of protest.

Only when she started to tap out on his leg did he release her and give her the air she so desperately needed. As she coughed and panted, her tongue rolled out of her mouth and her eyes to the back of her head. She was in pure ecstasy, and she needed to feel pleasure too. Blake spread her legs and moved her bound hands down to her clit, but just before she reached it, Jaune grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Now-now, that's no way for a pet to act. You don't get to feel good unless I explicitly say you can, unless I **let **you." Blake's eyes widened in shock as Jaune grinned down at her. 'He's taking this so far…' She thought as he grabbed the back of her head once more. 'And I love it!'

Jaune pushed her down slowly this time, making sure she remembered the texture and taste, and making sure he remembered hers. Jaune let go of her head and began to massage her tits. "Make me cum." He ordered as Blake set to work of her own devices. She moved as fast as her head would let her, occasionally bringing her hands lower, but being stopped by Jaune every time. Eventually, her work payed off and Jaune grabbed her head once again, before shoving his cock in as far as possible. Cumming straight down her throat, Blake's eyes began to flutter as she lost more and more oxygen.

The moment he was done, Jaune let go of her and she fell to the floor, panting hard and fast. His arousal now gone, Jaune looked down at Blake in shock. "Blake! Oh my God, are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?!" Jaune dropped to the floor and lifted Blake by the head, leaning all her weight onto him. "Master…" Blake panted out as she looked at him, already causing him to get turned on once again. "May I feel good now?" Jaune's mind went blank and he dropped the girl to the floor, he then quickly sat back down on the bed.

"I don't know, Pet… you kept trying to when you were busy making me feel good. I think that deserves a punishment more than anything…" Blake managed to raise herself back to her knees and she crawled over to Jaune. "Please Master, I promise it won't happen again…" Jaune sighed as he looked at the broken face of Blake Belladonna. "Listen here, Pet. You belong to me now, you will do what I say, when I say, at all times and without question. You belong to me, but I do **not **belong to you, understood?" Blake quickly nodded her head. "Then repeat what I said, and mean it."

Blake arched her back and placed her hands on her knees again. No matter how hard she tried, the drool would not stop flowing though. "I, Blake Belladonna, hereby relinquish ownership of my life, and give it to Jaune Arc. From this day onward, he is my master and I am his pet, to do with what he wishes. May I serve his pleasures, and may he treat me well." Blake looked to Jaune with tears in her eyes. "…Will you fuck me now, Master?" Jaune's mouth nearly fell off from how wide he was grinning; he was on the verge of tears. "I suppose so…" Jaune sighed out before moving to the edge of the bed and removing her binds.

Blake tore his hoodie off the second she got the chance and started straddling him. "I hope you enjoy yourself too, Master." Jaune chuckled as he rubbed one of her ears. "I will, Pet. I will. But you deserve a reward for all of your efforts, so it's time to play. You may do as you wish." Jaune leaned back against the bedframe as Blake spread her legs and grabbed hold of his cock. She slid it inside of her with a cry of joy, it slipped in easy enough, for she was already sopping wet. Jaune moaned in pleasure as Blake began to gyrate on top of him, her pussy tightening around him with every thrust.

After a few minutes of this, Blake began to slow down, until she collapsed on top of Jaune. "Master, I'm so tired, I can't move…" Jaune pushed the pride he felt from destroying her so badly out of his mind as he flipped the girl over, leaving him on top. "Rest now, Pet. You've worked very hard today, and it's time to truly enjoy yourself. I'll take over from here, you deserve that much." Blake sighed in pleasure as she lied back on the bed and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I have such a thoughtful master…" Jaune smiled as he scratched behind one of her ears. "And I have such an obedient pet…"

Blake tightened her legs around him, forcing him deeper into her cunt. Jaune decided to speed things up a bit and shoved his dick in as far as he could go, making Blake scream in ecstasy and causing her to cry tears of both pain and joy. Jaune pulled the girl closer to him and held her upright as he continued to thrust in and out of her, going so far as to completely exit her pussy before slamming back in. He wanted to memorize every inch of her body.

Eventually, Jaune felt himself nearing completion and lowered the girl back down to the bed. Looking at her face, Jaune realized that she had passed out at some point during the ordeal. After he realized this, Jaune formed a malicious grin. Firmly grabbing her head with both hands, Jaune opened Blake's mouth with two fingers and shoved his dick down her throat again. She made no noise of protest, nor did she gag and cough. Jaune felt a little disappointed, really. But the sound of his dick hitting the back of her throat was enough to keep him going. Eventually, he shoved her down his shaft further and came down her throat once again.

Pleased with what he had accomplished today, Jaune wrapped the two of them up in Blake's blanket and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What do you mean 'It's okay'?!" <strong>Jaune screamed as Blake sat on her bed, smiling at him. "It means exactly what it sounds like, Master. I enjoyed myself more than ever last night." Jaune's eyes widened in shock as he looked at her, mortified. "MASTER?! Blake, I am not your master, I'm your boyfriend!" Blake shook her head, pure joy evident on her face. "I'm happy that you care so much, but I made an oath last night, Master. I will do whatever you ask of me." Jaune shook his head as he remembered last night's festivities.

"I nearly choked you!" Jaune screamed. "I enjoyed the pain." Blake replied, causing Jaune to blush. 'NO! Don't think about it, or you'll lose it again…' Jaune remembered what happened before he finished for the first time. "I wouldn't let you enjoy yourself!" Blake smiled. "I deserved it; I shouldn't have disobeyed your orders. Besides, it just made it feel even better when you let me have fun." Jaune's mind went blank as he tried to process what she said. "You passed out at the end; I hurt you so much you were knocked unconscious. And I kept going anyway and **raped **you, you couldn't say no!"

Blake's smile widened. "I would've said yes anyway, Master." Jaune just shook his head with a groan. "What have I gotten myself into…?" Blake stood from her bed and gave Jaune a hug. "Master. You told me to call you that when we're alone, so can you call me what you did last night when we're alone as well?" Jaune thought back to the name he used. "P-Pet?" He asked, tentatively. Blake blushed with a massive grin and hugged him harder. "Yes Master, I am your Pet…"

Jaune just shook his head as he wrapped his arms around his slav- girlfriend. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Blake." Blake glared at him. "Uhh, I mean, I'm sorry if I hurt you, Pet!" Blake smiled and snuggled into his chest again. "I love you, Master." Jaune sighed and rubbed one of her ears, causing her to purr.

"I love you too… Pet."


	2. The Binding Bonds

The Binding Bonds

Jaune was disgusted with himself as he walked the city streets of Vale, he felt horrible for what happened the other night. 'How could I do that to her? I'm such a freak…' As he continued down the side walk, Jaune looked around at the buildings, in hopes of finding one in particular. 'She said it was around here…?' Eventually, after finding his way into an area with far less citizens, Jaune found a building with bright neon lights spelling the name of a store. "The Condomerie… sounds about right." Looking inside, Jaune saw mannequins dressed in all sorts of costumes and lingerie. He did as Blake told him and imagined her in one of the outfits, and before he knew it; he was inside the store with a devilish grin on his face.

'Seems the slave is smarter than she put on, I should congratulate her with a gift…' Jaune eyed the corner of the store where strips of leather and latex were littered about. 'I think I know just the thing…' After looking over the bonds and ropes with a smile, Jaune looked at the whips and chains, he couldn't help but scoff. 'The only thing that she needs to bring her pain is me.' He returned his eyes to the leather bindings and grinned. A perfect pair of black binds sat between all of the other colours, they were as dark as midnight and perfect for his pet. He picked up two pairs, one for the arms and the other for the legs and got ready to go to the cashier, but something else caught his eye.

Glittering among all of the collars was a small, golden bell; Jaune knew that it would be only fitting for his cat. He grabbed it and walked to the front counter, taking a few packs of condoms too. Although, again, something else caught his eye. 'I feel like a kid in a candy store.' The Huntsman in training walked towards another corner of the store and looked over the blindfolds and gags. He found a suitable leather blindfold to keep Blake scared as he played with her; it looked like an eye mask for when you go to sleep. As well as a nice gag that forced her mouth open, something that he also knew would be very fun to play with. Gathering all of the items up, Jaune walked to the cashier and dropped the stuff on the counter. He then noticed the thick, blue dildo and the red anal beads on the counter as well. The dildo was about five point five inches long and two point three inches wide, while the beads got bigger by each one. He threw both of them into the pile.

The man eyed Jaune suspiciously. "Could you please show me some I.D sir?" Jaune grinned and handed over his student reference card. His birthday was a little over a month ago, so Jaune was only just able to buy the items he required. The man sighed and scanned all of the gear. 'Kids these days…' He looked at Jaune with a bored expression. "Would you like anything inscribed on any of this? There's an extra charge to it though." Jaune's smile widened as he took out his Scroll and showed the man Blake's emblem. "Could you get this on all of them?" He asked as the man took a look at the picture. He shrugged and tallied up the charge. "Sure, why not?"

Jaune paid the man and was told to return the next day, his things would be ready by then. He couldn't wait, as Jaune left the store and was removed from any of the stimulation, his libido lowered and he grimaced. 'God damn it, I'm so fucked up…'

* * *

><p>Jaune returned to school grounds within the hour and found all of his friends eating lunch in the cafeteria, the other members of team RWBY had returned by now and were talking about the concert that they saw the other day, and questioning Blake as to why she didn't join them. After retrieving some food, he sat down next to Pyrrha and listened in on the conversation. "I'm sorry guys, but I was under the weather, I couldn't do anything yesterday." Jaune frowned at the obvious lie; she did a lot of things.<p>

Yang shook her head and wrapped an arm over Blake's shoulder. "You missed out Blake; it's not every day that DJ Deadbear and Dust Punk team up to do a super concert! What did you do anyway? You probably just stayed in bed with your smutty books, huh?" Blake blushed, realizing that her novels could never hold up to the real thing, and that she **was **in bed for most of the day. "I don't **own **any smutty novels Yang, although I did just stay in bed and read for most of the day." 'HAH!' Jaune screamed in his head as he glared at his girlfriend. 'I don't think that turning yourself into a slave is classified as reading…'

Blake caught Jaune staring at her and grinned. She turned to him and mouthed the word 'master' before turning her attention back to Yang; she'd still flick her eye in his direction every now and then, though. "What about you guys, Jupes? Get up to anything interesting?" Yang asked Jaune's team as they stopped eating and remembered yesterday's events. "Not entirely, no. We just got some training done at the arena, that's all." Yang sagged in disappointment, before Pyrrha spoke up again. "Although, we didn't see you at all yesterday, Jaune. Where were you?" Jaune clammed up and froze in fear, looking between Pyrrha's curious gaze to Yang's mischivious one, he nearly pissed his pants.

He didn't want to look at Blake; he knew the look she'd have already. "I uh, I…" "He stayed with me yesterday." Blake announced, causing everyone to look between the two in shock, Jaune more than anyone. "Like I said, I was under the weather, so Jaune decided to look after me." Jaune gulped in fear. "Yeah, I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea." Blake nodded and turned to Yang. "No Yang, we did not sleep together, he stayed in my bed while I slept on Weiss'." She looked to Weiss before she could yell at her. "I highly doubt you'd have wanted **him **on your bed?" Weiss thought for a moment before sitting back, content that her teammate made the right choice.

All the while, Jaune stared at Blake in shock. 'She's a pathological liar, huh…' He looked to Yang and found her grinning at him. "You didn't try anything naughty on my Blakey, did you?" Both Blake and Jaune felt darkness shroud over them '**You're Blakey…?' **They both thought at once. 'I belong to Jaune, and no one else!' Blake screamed in her head. 'The Pet belongs to me; she will never be anyone else's…' Jaune thought slowly as he brought his usual, nervous smile back. "Don't be ridiculous, Yang! I'd never do anything to Blake." Yang grinned and leaned across the table, bringing her face closer to Jaune's. "Oh? Then why are you blushing?"

Jaune looked to Blake for help, but found that she wasn't even paying attention to the conversation. 'She isn't even a little jealous?!' Having his attention taken from him again, Jaune looked Yang in the eye. "I did nothing nefarious to Blake yesterday; all I did was help her get better and do whatever she asked of me." Jaune fought back a grin. 'Not a **total **lie…' The way Yang sulked back to her seat with a frown on her face simply made Jaune's day. He looked at Blake and saw her attention elsewhere once again. 'I'm going to have to talk to her about that.'

* * *

><p>After lunch, the group decided to head to the arena for some practice, Jaune found this as the perfect opportunity to catch Blake when she was alone. With Ruby and Weiss in one half of the arena, and Pyrrha and Yang in the other, Blake was sitting all alone on her bleacher. Jaune quickly left Ren and Nora alone to go and sit with her. The second he sat next to her, her demeanour changed entirely. "Hello Master…" She said with a purr as she subtly wrapped her arms around his side. "Hey Pet." Jaune replied, keeping his eye on all the people in the room.<p>

"Was there something you needed?" She asked, a hopeful glimmer to her voice. Jaune sighed and shook his head. "No, but I was wondering something. Weren't you jealous of Yang flirting back in the cafeteria?" Blake stared at Jaune, confusion evident on her face. "Why would I be jealous?" She asked, causing Jaune to stare at her in shock. "Maybe because you're my girlfriend?" Blake laughed at the thought. "Master, a boyfriend and girlfriend are equals, I'm your pet. I belong to you and you do **not **belong to me. That's what you said. So I have no reason to be jealous if a girl flirts with you."

Jaune shook his head slowly, attempting to comprehend what she just told him. "**Blake, **you and I are equals, if anything, you're better than me. I have no reason to think that I can in any way, dictate your life." Blake's bow sagged a small bit. "But I want you to, Master…" To stop himself from losing control again, Jaune closed his eyes and focused. He didn't notice Blake's smile. "Master, are you getting aroused?" She asked with hope in her voice, her hand grazing the edge of his thigh. 'Sorry Blake, but it's for your own good.' Standing up, Jaune returned to his seat with Ren and Nora. "No, Blake. I am not."

* * *

><p>The next day, Jaune got a message on his Scroll, informing him that the items he bought were ready for pickup. He booked it to the first airship that landed and ran to the stores location as fast as possible. He ran by a luggage store on the way there and bought a black suitcase to keep the items hidden in. After another ten minutes of running, Jaune made it to the same run-down part of Vale and entered the shop; he ignored the mannequins as he made his way inside. Jaune quickly stuffed the items into the suitcase, thanked the man and left. One half hour walk later and Jaune was back on the ship, clutching the case close to his chest.<p>

'What if I drop it and someone sees? I'd die of embarrassment…' His motion sickness couldn't even take effect, that's how nervous he was. The second the ship touched ground, Jaune bolted from it and ran to his dorm room. The wardrobe that sat in the corner of the room had briefcases and suitcases in it, so Jaune chucked his secret possessions under all of them. Confident that no one would find it; Jaune lied down on his bed and relaxed. He then realized how silent it was. 'Wait, where's the team?' Sitting up, Jaune scanned the room for some kind of note, or clue of whereabouts. Finding none, he stood up and walked to the door, planning on asking RWBY if they knew where everyone was.

The door opened before he could reach it though. Blake stepped into the room, dressed in her nightgown yukata. The way it hugged her frame so perfectly already had Jaune's mind racing. "Hey, Blake. Where is everyone?" Blake stepped closer to Jaune and stood in the middle of the room. The sun was beginning to set, and its rays were cast through the windows, illuminating her hair beautifully. "I convinced Goodwitch to send them all off on some fetch quest in Vale, same with my team." Jaune stared at her in shock. "How in the world did you manage to do that?" Blake grinned and stepped closer to him again, pressing herself against him and making sure he felt her breasts. "She and I are very alike Master, and she understood my plight and reasoning to have them gone." Jaune's eyes widened. "You told her?!" He yelled as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "I trust her, Master. Besides, we're not the only ones with secrets to keep."

Jaune stepped back and sighed, unsure of what to do. On one hand, doing what she wanted would be wrong, and painful, but on the other hand, she went to so much work to get the chance. 'It's only fair I let her have what she wants for all of this.' Jaune looked at Blake once more, standing patiently in the middle of the room in her pyjamas. Jaune knew that he'd lose all control in a few moments, so he did what he thought was best before that happened. Jaune gave her a warm hug. "Please forgive me if I end up hurting you, Blake." Blake returned the hug wholeheartedly. "Of course, Master." He kind of missed the old, quiet Blake, but she'd still be around when others were.

Jaune looked her up and down as he stepped away from her. "Here goes my sanity… Raise your skirt." Blake lifted the ends of the yukata and flashed Jaune with her wet pussy. 'Not even wearing panties…' As he stared, Jaune noticed her inner thigh was coated with her fluids and he grinned. He knew exactly what to do by this point. Jaune walked up to her and started tracing his fingers around her pussy, feeling the soft, shaved skin tremble at his touch. "Enjoying yourself, Pet?" He asked as he slowly flicked a finger across Blake's clit. She gave a deep moan in response.

"Good, because I've got a gift for you. You've been such a good girl lately that I couldn't help but spoil you." Blake watched as Jaune opened the wardrobe and pulled out the black suitcase. "These should do for now, wouldn't want to spoil **all **the surprises from my box of tricks…" Jaune pulled out the leather bindings, leaving the blindfold, gag and toys inside for another day. Blake visibly brightened when she saw what he was holding. She could feel another stream of cum drip down her leg at the mere sight of it.

"Master, you shouldn't have!" Jaune smiled as he walked over to her and sat on the bed she was in front of. "Don't be that way, you deserve it." He grinned as he looked at her shaking arms, still holding up the yukata. He hadn't told her she could let it down, so she hadn't. "Take off your clothes, and you can have the present." Blake wordlessly removed her yukata in one swift motion, standing bare for him to see, happy to know that her master found her so attractive. Jaune had to take in how beautiful every inch of her body was. From her C-cup breasts, to her flat stomach. From her **slightly **muscly arms to her mound of Venus, she was so beautiful that Jaune was awed.

After a few more seconds of staring, Jaune regained his bearings. "Come closer, Pet. And kneel." Blake obeyed and strutted closer until she was directly in front of Jaune; she then dropped to her knees and looked at Jaune with a smile on her face. In a rare moment of clarity, Jaune had a single thought. 'This girl is going to give me a heart attack one day…' Blake held her hands out for Jaune to shackle her with, but he smiled at the display. "Not in front I'm afraid." Blake was confused by this, but Jaune stood up and waked behind her. He grabbed her arms and brought them behind her back, keeping them bent so she wasn't uncomfortable. He wrapped one arm in the binding so that it was facing left, while the other one was kept to the right, so she was crossing her arms behind her back.

Blake felt another orgasm already, while Jaune got to work putting the other binding around her feet. He still hadn't shown her the best part though; he wanted to keep the look on her face forever, so Jaune pulled his Scroll out of his pocket and set the camera up. He now sat in front of her with both hands behind his back. "So, Pet. Are you ready for your next gift?" Blake nodded, excitement flowing through her veins. "Tada!" Jaune exclaimed as he held the collar in front of her. Blake's smile widened and her eyes teared up as she stared at it. Not a second later, she heard a shudder go off as Jaune took a picture of her perfect reaction.

"I think I'll set that as my background…" Jaune muttered as he looked the image over. He then turned his attention back to the girl on her knees. "Now with this, you can literally be my pet." Blake looked the bell over with unconfined joy. An inscription on the inside of the collar read: 'Blake Belladonna – Property of Jaune Arc.' Tears began to flow down Blake's cheeks as Jaune put the collar around her neck. "Thank you Master, thank you! I swear, I'll never remove it!" Jaune grinned down at his crying little cat and pat her on the head. "You better not, just make sure no one reads the inscription." Blake nodded once more as she smiled up at her master. "What are you going to do now?"

Jaune picked Blake up bridal style and placed her down on the bed, getting a squeal of delight from her at the same time; he then removed his pants, slowly, so she'd get some enjoyment out of it, and sat down on the bed next to her. Jaune leaned into her and began playing with her pussy, getting some moans of pleasure from his pet. The soft, wet texture was all it took for Jaune to get rock hard, and he knew Blake would be painfully desperate for him to fuck her if he stopped now. So he decided to do that after a few more flicks at her most sensitive spot.

Jaune had three fingers sliding in and out of her; the contours of her pussy were the greatest things his fingers had ever touched, and with one last flick of the clit, he removed his fingers and left her panting for more. "Master, I hope you don't think I'm selfish, but could you please keep going?" Jaune looked at his soaked fingers. "Now why should I do that?" He asked, a bored expression on his face. Blake just shuffled closer to him. "Because I love you, Master." Jaune's eyes widened as he stared at her in shock, his mind filled with clarity. "Of course, Blake, I want you to feel good after all."

Blake rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Master. You're too kind to me." Jaune's mind quickly became clouded again. 'Seems I go back to normal if she says she loves me, interesting.' Jaune grinned at her panting, flushed face. "But first, Pet. You'll have to do something for me." Blake looked at him with half lidded eyes. "Of course Master, anything." Jaune held his sopping wet fingers in front of her face. "Lick my hand clean." Blake's eyes widened at the thought of doing such a degrading thing, but so did her clit. With slight trepidation, Blake brought her face closer to his fingers and gave them a quick sniff. 'They smell sweet…' Jaune coughed. "If you don't hurry along, I may just forget about your request."

Blake quickly and obediently opened her mouth and began to suck on his fingers, licking each individual one over and over until the taste of her own cum was gone. Jaune enjoyed the feeling of her tongue, glad it was nothing like a cat's. As she was done, she sucked them dry of her saliva, and swallowed her cum in own gulp. Jaune scratched behind one of her ears as he lied her down on his bed. He undid one of the bindings on her hands and brought them in front of her, he then redid it so that she wouldn't be lying on them.

The girl immediately draped her arms over his neck and began to make out with him, sliding her tongue in his mouth for the full effect. Jaune fought against it with his own, causing her to moan in ecstasy and pull him closer to her. Jaune eventually pulled himself from her grasp and grabbed her legs, he then pulled them up and let them fall around him, so that they were wrapped around his head, and he lay on the bed with her drenched pussy in front of him. Blake gasped at this, thinking he was only going to finger her. "You've been good, so you deserve a reward."

Blake certainly felt like she was being spoiled by this point. Jaune inched his face closer to her pink, sopping cunt and he took in its beauty. Both the inner and the outer folds glistened as he blew on them, making Blake shiver slightly. He then slowly brought his lips to hers and licked her clit, relishing in her moan of pleasure. He slowly brought his tongue down, over her urethra and lightly around the opening of her vagina. Blake was now panting, and she held his head closer to her, wrapping her legs tighter around him too.

Jaune loved every second of it. After a few minutes of teasing her, Jaune slid his tongue inside her cunt, causing her to moan even louder. The texture felt amazing, and she tasted like pineapples. 'Somebody's done their research.' Jaune continued to slide his tongue in and out of her pussy, making sure to swirl it around too. He even played with her G-spot, something she screamed for him not to stop. As time passed, she got closer and closer to finishing, and eventually came for the final time, gushing directly into his mouth. Jane smiled as he swallowed the delicious fluid and crawled his way up her body, so that he was face to face with her. Blake wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into him

"What's next, Master?" Blake asked with a tired tone of voice. Jaune just smiled and pulled the blanket over them. "Nothing sweetheart, let's just rest." Blake mumbled into his chest and sighed contentedly. Jaune did the same as he held her close. "I love you, Blake." He said as his eyes drifted shut. Blake mumbled out her reply, as she too embraced sleep.

"I love you too, Jaune."

* * *

><p><strong>A bit more story based, and not as lewd as last chapter. But thing will get dirtier next time, trust me. Those other toys will come into play...<strong>


	3. Public Playtime

Public Playtime

Jaune woke up with Blake in his arms that morning; he was both pleased and terrified of this. But upon remembering last night's events, he calmed down. 'I made sure she enjoyed herself…' Jaune smiled and looked down at Blake's naked body under the covers; he spotted the bindings and grimaced. 'Those were completely unnecessary…' After a few more moments of staring, Jaune untangled himself from Blake's grasp and unshackled her from herself. He then placed the bindings back into the briefcase and hid it in the wardrobe.

Upon turning around, however, Jaune noticed something was off about the room. Jaune scanned over his bed to see Blake lying there, and then he looked to Pyrrha's bed on its right and paled. The wall was to the right of the bed Blake was in. Jaune looked from left to right and stared at each individual bed. 'Nora's, Ren's m-mine… and Pyrrha's…' Jaune stared at his bed, lying empty against the wall. 'I had sex with Blake on Pyrrha's bed…' Jaune instantly woke Blake up as fast as possible. "Blake, Blake! Wake up, you need to go now!" Blake groggily rose from the sheets, completely naked and looked around confused. Jaune rolled his eyes. 'There's no time for this!'

"Pet! I order you to get dressed and go back to your room at once!" Blake jumped from the bed, put on her yukata and ran out the door within seconds. Returning his attention to the dirtied sheets, Jaune frowned. 'There's no way I can just clean these, way too suspicious. Same if I tried it with all the sheets.' Jaune leant down and smelt the bed. 'It's not that noticeable, I'll just make the bed and spray a bit of Pyrrha's deodorant over it, she'll never know.' Jaune quickly spread the sheet over the bed until it was taught against all four corners; he then flattened out the blanket and placed the pillow down at the head. 'There, good as new…'

Afterwards, the boy ran into the bathroom and retrieved Pyrrha's deodorant. 'Juniper berries, huh? Figures.' He then immediately ran back and started spraying it all over the room, he made sure not to use **too **much, lest she realize someone actually used it in the first place. By the end of it, it was as if nothing ever happened, and by God did Jaune want everyone to think that. During his little moment of peace, the door's handle began to rattle and Jaune quickly jumped onto his bed and pulled out one of his comic books from the bedside table.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha sighed as she slowly dragged herself into the dorm room. The joint mission they went on with RWBY felt like nothing more than a waste of time, and without her leader there, she couldn't really enjoy herself. After a quick hello to said leader, Pyrrha collapsed onto her bed and attempted to take a quick nap. She immediately stopped when she noticed the smell though. Pyrrha sat up on her bed and sniffed the mattress; she then moved to the sheets and took in the odour. It was masked, that much was for sure, but there was oddly something sweet underneath it all. After a few more moment, Pyrrha recognized the smell and blushed.<p>

'I haven't done that once while I've been at Beacon! Did I have a wet dream? Does anyone else smell it?' Pyrrha quickly shot a glance to Ren and Nora, but they seemed to be blissfully unaware of the smell. She then looked at Jaune and saw him shifting awkwardly. He gave a quick glance to Pyrrha before nervously looking away. 'No, I definitely didn't have a wet dream, my clothes would have been soiled, but then… why is Jaune acting so nervous?' Pyrrha sat on her bed contemplating that one question for far longer than Jaune would've liked.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Jaune awoke one morning drenched in sweat. He had about ten minutes before his alarm should wake him, so he got out of bed and ran into the bathroom. He couldn't stop the blush that formed on his face when he remembered his dream. 'I get that I can have wet dreams about my girlfriend and all… but <strong>why was Pyrrha there?!<strong>" Jaune turned on the tap and splashed some cold water in his face in an attempt to clear his head, but it was in vain. No matter how hard he tried, Jaune just couldn't calm himself down. 'Three point one four one five nine two six five… Damn it, that always works!'

Jaune sighed as more images filled his head, soon enough, he couldn't think of anything else. He walked back into the dorm room with a dark grin on his face, he began undressing Pyrrha with his eyes when he saw her, but cast his attention elsewhere to appease his desires. Jaune pulled out his Scroll and messaged Blake. 'Hallway pet, now.' She was standing there the second he walked out with his briefcase in hand.

"What is it, Master?" Blake asked, excitement filling her voice.

"Follow me." Jaune ordered as he walked down the hall and into the public bathroom. Blake immediately stepped in behind him and followed, even as he entered one of the stalls. Jaune looked her up and down; she was dressed in her school uniform, skirt and all. This caused him to smile.

"Drop your panties." They were wrapped around her legs in an instant.

"W-what now Master?" Blake asked with a blush on her cheeks, shifting her eyes to past the stall and to where the door would be.

"Now…" Jaune started as he opened the briefcase and pulled out the five and a half inch dildo, as well as the anal beads. "We start playing." Blake's blush enveloped her whole face as she stared at the items in shock.

"And what… exactly, are we going to be doing with those?" She asked, fear enveloping her, she felt even more turned on when Jaune grinned.

"**You**… are going to put both of these inside of you, and then you're going to leave and act like this never even happened." He handed the items to her and smiled as he patiently waited for her to comply. Blake simply stared at them in shock.

"You want me to put these in me…?" Blake asked slowly as she became aware of the situation. Jaune nodded.

"You can ask me to help you, but then you wouldn't be following my order, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to do that, now would you?" That innocent smile never faltered as Blake continued to stare. Eventually, she worked up the courage and held the dildo firmly.

'I've had bigger in there, I can do this..!'

She lifted her skirt, making sure to give Jaune a good view, and slowly pressed the toy up against her already wet cunt. It made no attempt to enter her, so Blake slowly spread her lips and applied more pressure. She gasped when it finally started to slip inside. She managed to get it halfway in before she stopped and stared at Jaune, then blushed profusely at how intently he was watching her.

"Need some help?" He asked. Blake quickly shook her head and took a deep breath before finally pushing it all the way in with one final grunt. Jaune happily clapped for her and took the beads into his own hands. "Very good, I'll do this one." Blake stuttered when he pushed on her back and bent her over.

"W-wait, I'm not ready for- ahh!" Jaune didn't let her finish as he popped the first bead inside, the smallest one. Blake quickly covered her mouth with both her hands as she kept her breathing in check. Jaune grinned as he slowly forced the second one inside, feeling euphoria when Blake gave a muffled curse. Eventually, all the beads were in place and Blake stood awkwardly in the middle of the stall her panties still around her legs. "H-how long do I have to be like this Master?" Blake asked as her legs wobbled. Jaune grinned.

"Until the end of the day, I will personally remove them. Now…" Jaune opened the stall and pushed Blake out. "Run along and get back to your room, I'm sure your team will be questioning as to where you've been." Blake slowly left the stall, each and every step being both torture and pleasure at the same time. She managed to slowly make her way back to her room and quietly opened the door, hoping not to disturb the others. Luckily, everyone was still asleep, so she began walking to her bed, hoping to relax before the day began. As luck would have it, Blake tripped over Yang's Corgi pillow and landed face first onto the floor.

"Aahh~" She cried out as her extra appendages vibrated against her. "What's wrong?!" Yang called out as she instantly leapt from her bed, worried about the sound of someone screaming. "N-nothing!" Blake called out as she quickly rose from the floor, a poor choice on her part, for her body only tightened when she pushed her hands off the floor. "I just… ngh. Tripped, that's all. Nothing to… ahh-worry about." Yang tilted her head in confusion at Blake's odd display, but figured that the girl was probably just going through heat or something. "Alright just… watch your step I guess." Something odd caught Yang's eye.

"Why weren't you in bed? It's only six… and you're fully dressed too." Blake began to pant as she stood in the middle of the room, her legs shaking vigorously. "I couldn't get back to sleep after I woke up… so I figured I'd get dressed for school, and then I went to the bathroom." Blake lied as tears began to well in her eyes. "Sorry, Yang. I need to go." She left the room as fast as possible, only to find Jaune waiting in the hallway for her. "Oooh, awkward… they'll definitely start suspecting something after that."

Blake ran up to Jaune and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "Master, please. I-"

"Shh, not a word Pet. I forgot to mention something. I know I said you can't remove them until I say so, but you should also know that you can't play with them either…" Blake's eyes widened as she stared at the blonde in shock. "I know it's early, but how about we head to the cafeteria and grab some breakfast. We can wait for the others to come by too." Jaune gave her that chilling grin that she loved and she knew there was nothing she could do to say no. "Yes Master…"

* * *

><p>The day was gruelling for her. Blake had to spend every moment of it with a dildo hidden inside of her, while everyone in the school watched. It was a learning experience really. 'I know that I'll do whatever Jaune says, but it's not like I'll do something if I don't want to… right?' Blake pondered that question as she stood in the middle of the hallway; she had left her history class after everyone else had ran for lunch. But she felt it necessary to stay behind and think.<p>

"I'm surprised Pet, I didn't think you'd last this long." Blake turned around to find Jaune smiling down at her. "Master! I-" Blake quickly covered her mouth as she looked around the hallway they were in. Jaune chuckled. "Don't worry, no one heard you. Although I can tell that you enjoy the thought of them knowing… How would you react if everyone fund out that you belong to me?" Blake blushed heavily at the thought, while Jaune walked behind her and gave the girl a hug. "If you can make it passed lunch and the final period of the day, I'll give you a… special treat."

"Although…" Jaune started as he lifted her skirt. "I can see that some things have loosened…" He grinned as he put his fingers over her panties and pushed. "Let's fix that."

Blake gasped in shock as the dildo was shoved further than before, rubbing against her cervix. "Master…" Jaune grinned and quickly pulled the skirt back down before stepping away from the girl. "So, let's head off to lunch before Nora eats all the food, Blake." Jaune looked so innocent as he grinned at her this time, it confused her greatly. Until she looked around and saw that people were beginning to fill the hallways. 'They almost saw…' She caught a small glance at Jaune as he began walking in front of her, hid sadistic grin back and fuller than ever.

She couldn't stop the twitch that her bow showed as she followed obediently. Eventually, the two of them entered the cafeteria and ordered some food. They sat at the usual table, with Jaune sitting next to Pyrrha and Blake next to Weiss as usual. Blake felt an odd feeling of dread pass over her as she saw Pyrrha stiffen when Jaune sat next to her, but did her best to ignore it. "I still don't understand Blake." Yang started the moment the girl sat down. "You're always talking about equal rights, so why are you wearing something as degrading as a bell?"

Blake blushed at the question and looked across from her to Jaune for support. Her only reply was an innocent smile. "Well… it has symbolic meaning to me." Yang wasn't satisfied. "What could it symbolize? It's like you belong to someone!" Blake was about to answer, but stopped short when she felt the same pressure from before between her legs. A quick glance below her proved that Jaune was using his foot to play with her even more. "That's a bit messed up, don't you think?" Jaune asked as his smile turned darker. "Obviously Blake has more dignity than to admit she **belongs **to someone. Isn't that right, Blake?" Blake closed her eyes tightly as her words began to come out with a stutter.

"T-that's right. The collar was a-a memento f-from a friend. I couldn't bring myself **not **to wear it…" The girl began to pant again as her bow sagged on her head. The shame of feeling so good around her friends was wearing on her, but it only intensified the pleasure. Nobody seemed to notice, but Blake could definitely tell Pyrrha was giving her an odd look. Yang gave a short grumble in response, but all was lost to Blake at that point as she came from Jaune's foot. He pulled his foot away as the bell rang and everyone stood from the table to leave. Blake however, was frozen on the spot in pure horror from what had transpired. She could feel her own cum dripping down her leg, and as she looked up, she saw the smiling faces of her friends.

She then looked to her side and found Jaune kneeling next to her. "Feel good, Pet?" He asked condescendingly. Blake nodded back, so Jaune gave her a loving pat on the head. "I think that's enough for today. How about we head back to my dorm and we can give you your reward?" Blake looked back up as their friends left the cafeteria. "But classes…" Was all she managed to mumble out, causing Jaune to sigh. "We are going back to my room. **Now.**" Blake nodded and the two of them stood, one being supported by the other, and quietly made their way across campus and back into Jaune's room.

Jaune sat down on **his **bed and ordered Blake to kneel on the floor. "Now before I let you take them out, you're going to have to do a few more things for me." Blake nodded, having regained her bearings somewhat after lunch, and was ready to do whatever it took to get those things out of her. "First, clothes. Off." Blake removed her jacket and tie before taking off her blouse skirt; she made sure to do the latter more slowly to give her master a show, leaving her in her bra and panties. "All off, we need to hurry, remember?" Jaune was already nude and he was growing bored of Blake's pleas for attention.

The girl removed her bra and slid her sopping wet panties down her legs. Jaune took the binding out of the briefcase and cuffed Blake's hands together in front of her, leaving her legs alone so she could stay somewhat comfortable. He then sat down and spread his own legs, giving Blake an ample view of his erect member. "Lick." He ordered as Blake set herself to work. She dragged her tongue along his shaft, taking in the salty flavour before wrapping her lips around his head. She slowly began to move her head, making sure to keep her teeth away from his sensitive organ. 'Rule number two: Your needs come second to Masters…'

Blake made sure that her tongue stayed at work and was still pleasuring him, lest he grow bored of her. She soon got used to the feeling of his cock and began to lower her head further, taking half of it in and having it press against the back of her throat. 'Rule number six: If you feel like you're going to puke, you're doing well.' Blake swirled her tongue around the shaft of his dick, and began sucking harder. 'Rule number four: No teeth. Ever.' She smiled before taking in a deep breath. Blake looked up at Jaune's face and saw that he was enjoying himself, causing her to smile wider.

She then forced the rest of his cock into her mouth and began to choke herself, seeing as her air passage was now closed. 'Rule number seven: Take it in deep enough to kiss Masters balls…' Blake felt a wet feeling cascade down her leg once again as she bobbed her head, pleasing Jaune as much as possible. 'Wow, I really am pathetic… cumming from a deepthroat…' Blake ignored these thoughts as she felt Jaune twitching. 'He's getting close, and I was just starting to have fun…' She felt Jaune grab her head as he began forcing himself down her throat even harder. 'God I love when he does that~' Blake thought as her throat began to burn from the force and lack of oxygen. 'Rule number twenty eight: Passing out means you're making him feel good for a longer time.'

Right as Blake's eyes began to roll back and she was coughing on his dick, Jaune pulled out and came all over her face. He shot her in the eye, the nose, in her hair. Blake made sure to open her mouth wide to taste it as well. Jaune sighed as she swirled the cum in her mouth, savouring every drop. 'Rule number one: Nothing tastes better than Masters cum.' After taking in the taste, Blake opened her mouth once more to show that it was coating every inch of her mouth. She then swallowed hard and opened again to show her mouth was clean. "Very nice." Jaune commented as he held her mouth open with a finger. "You make a good toilet…"

Blake blushed at the back handed compliment, unable to feel any pain from the negative point it held. "There's one more thing you need to do before I'll remove the toys…" Blake's eyes lit up in hope as she smiled. "What is it?!" She asked. Jaune merely grinned. He stood up and picked her skirt up off the floor, he then removed the girls Scroll from its pocket. He looked at the girl, covered in jizz and sighed. "I feel I should send you on a walk through campus like that, prove to everyone what you are already… but it is not the time." Jaune sat back down on the bed and pointed the Scroll at her. "Instead…" Blake smiled widely as she realized what he was doing. A loud clicking sound was heard as Jaune took a picture of Blake in her pitiful state.

"This will suffice…" Jaune then sent the picture to his Scroll and handed Blake's back to her, even with her hands bound. "I order you to set that picture as your background." Blake paled in shock at the order, unable to comprehend the idea. "I understand that the bell is a constant reminder of what you are, but I can tell that you've been having some thoughts as of late. This should get rid of them. I don't care if you think you're doing this because you want to, you're doing it because I say so. And that is **all.**" Jaune's grin widened as Blake followed the order wordlessly, having finally broken her to be his. "Oh, and I know that I'll tell you to delete the picture once I've calmed down, so don't **ever **change that background."

Blake nodded once again as Jaune finally set about removing the toys from her. Once they were gone, Blake slumped to the floor out of exhaustion. "Poor thing, she's all tuckered out…" Jaune dressed himself in his school uniform and grabbed a towel from the bathroom, he then gave it a good rinse and came back to clean the girl up. Once all of the cum was cleared up, the hair being quite the challenge, Jaune dressed her in her uniform, leaving the soiled panties and carried her back to RWBY's dorm. Classes had yet to end, and as he closed the door behind him, Jaune felt the darkness in his loins fade. Tears poured from his eyes as he looked down at the girl he carried in his arms.

"Oh my God… I'm a monster…" Jaune wordlessly opened the door to her dorm and tucked her into bed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and wrote a quick apology for the torment he subjected her to into her Scroll and left the room. He cleaned the toys of all of Blake's cum and… feces, before putting them back into the briefcase where they belong. He threw her soiled panties in there as well for later use before hiding the case and collapsing onto his bed. "I can't believe I did that to her… I'm a terrible person…"

Little did he know, Blake smiled as she hugged her pillow in her sleep. She snuggled into it and whispered one word as her dreams filled her with happiness.

"Master…"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I'm terrible, I know. But I couldn't help it. I never knew I was this bad before… This is really a learning experience, and oh <strong>_**GODS **_**it only gets worse from here…**


	4. DSTP

DSTP

Tears streamed down her face as she swallowed hard, she made sure to open her mouth wide to prove she took it all. "Please…" She begged as she stared Jaune in the eyes. "Please stop."

Jaune jolted as he awoke that morning, covered in a layer of sweat. 'Same dream again...' He thought as he got out of bed and used the bathroom. Two weeks had passed since the night of Jaune's revelation, and he hadn't spoken to Blake once. He feared that the girl hated him, but he had no intention of proving this thought false. 'It's for the best. I don't want to be with her if it means causing her so much pain.' Jaune resigned himself to this mindset as he dressed in his casuals and headed into Vale to clear his head.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha stared in fear.<p>

All three of her teammates had left for town and she awoke in the dorm alone. After opening the wardrobe to fish out some clean clothes, something glinted in the floor of the closet.

A briefcase.

But not just any briefcase though, a **new **briefcase. One that wasn't there within the last month or so. Quite obviously, this piqued her interest, but her moral view wouldn't allow her to open the object without permission. The thought of calling her team and simply asking them crossed her mind, but she figured that may cause some problems. She pulled the item out of the closet and placed it on her bed, but frowned when she noticed the lock. Number coded. 'Someone really doesn't want anyone seeing this…' She thought as she leaned in closer. 'There's a smell coming from it too, is that…?'

Pyrrha's eyes widened as recognition dawned on her. 'I don't think a guy's smells the same as a girl's. Is that Nora's?' Thoughts of her bubbly teammate doing such lewd acts with Ren filled her head, and Pyrrha blushed madly. "There's no way!" She exclaimed before blocking her mouth with her hand. She shot a glance to the door and breathed a sigh of relief. 'I'll just give it a quick peak and forget I ever saw it. Although I'll need to figure out the combination, four numbers huh?' Pyrrha sat on her bed and began shifting the dials.

'Let's try the obvious first. JNPR, ten, fourteen, sixteen, eighteen. Zero, four, six and eight. The numbers shifted into position and she attempted to raise the lid, but it wouldn't budge. 'Hmm, how about Nora…' The lid would not open. 'Lie.R…' The lid would not open. ' …' Still, the lid would not open. 'Is it Jaune's then?' Pyrrha couldn't imagine the goofy blonde performing such acts with any girl, but she had noticed him acting strange lately. 'He once said that the password to his Scroll was two, one, six, and seven. I wonder if…' Once more, Pyrrha aligned the numbers and attempted to lift the lid.

It opened with a 'click.'

* * *

><p>Jaune shivered as a chill ran up his spine. "Oof, chilly today." He said aloud as he walked through the streets of Vale, trying to think of an errand to run on the weekend. Blake had returned to her old self, classic apathy and everything. Although she still wore the bell around her neck, and he noticed her gaze lingering every now and then. A quick look at her Scroll when he thought she wasn't looking proved that there was something <strong>else <strong>she hadn't changed as well. All in all, he could tell that she missed him, and he most certainly missed her too. This thought caused him to sigh.

'Maybe I should just give in; she does like it after all, no matter **how **wrong it really is…' Jaune sighed once again as he continued down the oddly familiar pathway. 'She always says that she's fine, that she enjoys the humiliation, and that she likes the pain…' He remembered the way that the cat Faunus would smile when doing what he told her to. 'That she enjoys it more because it makes me happy. But this sort of thing is wrong, I'm torturing her!' Jaune's thoughts were interrupted when he looked up to see the Condomerie, he frowned at the sight of the building and got ready to leave, but a bouncing black bow caught his eye and caused him to stop in his tracks.

After taking a moment to stare in shock, Jaune ran inside and found her browsing the lingerie. "Blake?!" He shouted, gaining her attention and turning her around. "Jaune?" She asked, blushing. "What are you doing here?" She continued as she hid the lace corset behind her back. "I was about to ask you the same thing, why are you in a store like this?" Blake sighed before looking around the store and returning the corset to where she found it. "Come with me, I can't really say here." Jaune silently nodded as the two of them left together, he made sure to keep a respectable distance between them. Eventually they found themselves around the corner of the building and in the alleyway. "Jaune, do you hate me?"

Jumping right in, it seems. Jaune's eyes shot open and he stared at the girl in confusion. "W-what?! No! Of course I don't hate you, I **love **you Blake! Why would you possibly think that?" Her eyes lowered and she shifted her feet. "I-I thought you would think I'm disgusting for liking that stuff…" Jaune's heart dropped as he heard this and he quickly enveloped the girl in a comforting hug. He had never heard her stutter before and he knew now that he never wanted to again. "Blake, I'm scared that I may hurt you, I could never find you disgusting. I find **myself **disgusting for liking what I do to you…"

Blake smiled and hugged the boy back, she held him as tightly as she could. "Jaune, I love you, and I love you even more for what we do together. Any either guy would either attempt to make me their mindless slave, or be disgusted and leave." She pulled back and stared into Jaune's eyes, giving her most loving smile. "But not you, you didn't think me weird and you helped me to find release, pleasure. And you still cared about my wellbeing through it all. You're not disgusting Jaune, you're perfect." Jaune blinked away the tears in his eyes as he held Blake closer.

"Blake, being with you has been a learning experience, a big one. I understand that what we're doing is normal…"

'Doesn't make me feel any better about it.'

"So how about we make up for lost time. We can… find some release." Blake gave a smile through her blush, but a gasp was let out before she could say anything. She felt Jaune's hand firmly grasp her ass and a slight pressure against her thigh. "J-Jaune! Here…?" Her other cheek being grabbed was all the reply she needed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What did you call me?" Jaune asked with a warm smile, one hundred percent in control of his actions.

"M-Master…" Blake called out with a deep blush "Ahh, that's right." Jaune replied. "Yes, I **do **think we should do it here." Blake's blush deepened and she tightened her grip on the blonde. Jaune decided to move his hand to her front side by this point, almost forcing Blake's legs to give out. "Master I-" Jaune pushed the girl against the brick wall of the alley and clasped a hand over her mouth, while his other continued to rub her softly. "Somebody's coming." Blake got the message and quieted her breathing and moans, but it wasn't easy with Jaune's hand between her legs.

"Ooh, look Ren, an Ice Cream Stall! Let's go get some." Nora exclaimed as she ran past the entrance of the alley. "Yes Nora." Ren replied as he slowly trudged after her. He paused and looked back to the alleyway next to the dirty store, but figured it was just the wind and continued onwards. Blake gasped the moment they couldn't hear them anymore and stared at Jaune, fear in her eyes. "Just imagine what they would've thought if they found us- found **you **in such a powerless state…" Jaune's hand found its way into her pants and down her underwear; he easily slipped two fingers inside her vagina and smiled when she mewled like a cat.

Blake moaned in response and he felt her tighten around his fingers, they were soaked instantly. "Wow, just the thought made you cum. You really are disgusting." It pained Jaune when he saw the shameful look on her face, but he could feel her tighten even further. He couldn't deny his own arousal either. "Why don't you make yourself useful and do what you're supposed to do?" Blake understood the order and smiled, before she dropped her pants and faced away from him, pressing her hands against the wall. She stood on her tippy toes and raised her ass as high as she could, presenting it to him.

"Would you like your toy, Master?" Jaune grinned and removed his own pants, but an idea struck him before he had some fun of his own. "Say Pet, wouldn't it be so slutty of you if you lost your anal virginity in the middle of an alleyway?" Jaune didn't wait for her to respond before he spread her anus and forced the tip of his cock inside. Blake yelled out and covered her mouth with her hands, but Jaune grunted and pulled out of her. "That is **tight! **Wait here a second."

Before Blake knew what happened, she was standing alone in an alleyway, her ass in the air and the wind against her skin. Her heart rate quickened when she heard voices around the corner and her mind returned to Ren and Nora. The thought of the innocent Nora watching while Jaune toyed with her turned Blake on even more, which only helped to increase her shame, and thus her arousal.

It was a vicious cycle…

After a few more moments Jaune finally returned with a small bottle in his hand. "Good, you're still just as I left you. You're as obedient as a dog, are you sure you're a cat Faunus?" Blake panted as Jaune clicked the top off the bottle and covered his hand in lube. Her breath hitched as Jaune fingered her ass with the cold substance and spread it around the inside of her; he did his best to ignore the feces and pulled his finger out with a 'pop.' "This is going to be fun…" Blake remained silent.

Jaune wiped his finger off on Blake's shirt, just to be a dick, then squeezed the bottle once again and coated his member in the lube. "Brace yourself Pet; this is going to hurt a lot." Jaune decided to go the opposite route from the one he took during their first time. Originally, Jaune took everything slow and made **sure** Blake felt pleasure. This time however, Jaune plunged himself inside her ass as fast as he could and revelled in the loud screams she gave off. He grunted in pain due to the sheer tightness, but continued to push himself further inside until her cheeks were pressed against his legs.

Blake continued to moan in pain, but her _No's _were weak, so Jaune knew he could continue. It was a hard **"No." **that told him to stop immediately. Over time, as Jaune pumped inside of her, Blake actually began to enjoy it. "Is it just me, Pet… Ngh, or are you getting wetter? I can see **something **dripping down your leg. You must be **really **turned on…" Blake continued to pant and she looked back at Jaune, she smiled at him. "I think… that I'm a… squirter, Master." Jaune grinned wider as he began to squeeze Blake's ass with one hand, and he rubbed her clit with the other.

"Blake." He spoke, shocking her with his choice of words. He bent over the girl and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." Blake held her breath as she felt Jaune cum inside her ass, she wouldn't have cum herself if Jaune didn't rub her clit harder as he finished. Blake moaned in pleasure as she slowly slid to the floor. Jaune held her in his arms as he lowered her to the ground, he pulled out of her and cradled the girl in his arms, and Blake turned around to hug the boy back. He felt her shaking slightly, and could easily hear her sniffles.

"Blake…" She gripped tighter and pressed her head against his chest. "I'm sorry Jaune; I'm such a pitiful freak. You must be so ashamed." Jaune held in the tears in his eyes as he tightened his own grip on her. "Blake, don't ever say that, you're perfectly normal. The things I said back there, I didn't mean them, it was the heat of the moment, that's all. I love you Blake, I have nothing **but **love for you." He could tell she was still crying. "I'm so sorry Blake, I didn't mean any of it, I love you so much. **I'm **the terrible one here; I don't want to hurt you…"

Her shaking was settling down, and Jaune knew she was no longer crying. "I love you too Jaune, please… don't leave me." Jaune smiled and pet her on the ears.

"I would never leave you."

* * *

><p>After Blake got her clothes back on, Jaune took off his hoodie and dressed her in it, to hide the stain he put there earlier. The two of them returned to Beacon hand in hand, and as they reached the door to Blake's dorm, the sun had set on the horizon and the sky was growing dark. "Jaune," Blake started as she nervously shuffled her feet in the middle of the hallway. "I love you- I <strong>love <strong>you, Jaune. Don't ever forget that." Jaune smiled down at the girl and enveloped her in a comforting hug.

"I love you too, Blake. More than anything." The couple smiled to one another before sharing a warm kiss. "Good night… Master." Blake said with a blush. "Good night, Pet." Jaune replied as she entered her room and left the boy to his thoughts. Jaune sighed as he turned around and entered his own dorm. The first thing he noticed was that Ren and Nora were still missing; the second was Pyrrha's expression as she stared back at him in shock. "Hey Pyrrha, are you alright?" Then he finally noticed the black briefcase sitting on her bed with its contents strewn throughout. Jaune paled.

"Pyrrha… I can explain."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that the sex scene wasn't as dirty or long as the others, it was originally meant to be the blindfold and tube gag scene, but this idea popped up and I couldn't get rid of it. One more chapter until the story is complete, then I can finally get back to the other non-smutty ones. PS. In case you were wondering, the title 'DSTP' means Darkness, Shame, Torture, Pain.<strong>


	5. The Master and his Slaves

The Master and his Slaves

Pyrrha's eyes widened further as she stared at the briefcases contents, she reached inside and slowly pulled out the black, leather handcuffs, before she quickly dropped them onto her bed. 'Why does Jaune own this stuff?!' She screamed in her head as she looked into the briefcase and noticed the soiled panties inside. 'And who owns these? Does Jaune have a girlfriend?' Pyrrha turned her gaze to the leather blindfold and the tube gag. 'Has he used these before?' Pyrrha noticed that she was only gaining more questions, and no answers, she was also growing slightly disturbed by the cases contents. She picked up the cuffs and went to put them away, but stopped when she suddenly felt something.

Warmth.

'How would it feel if I let Jaune put these on me…?' Pyrrha asked herself as she eyed the bindings. 'I'd be completely trapped, unable to move, at his utter whim… I'd be his toy, his plaything…' Pyrrha blushed and quickly dropped the bindings. 'Nope! No reason to think of things like that, you can just put these away and forget you ever saw them!'

The door opened and Jaune stepped into the room, he gave a glance to Ren and Nora's beds before looking at her. "Hey Pyrrha, are you alright?" When she didn't answer, Jaune looked down and noticed the briefcase on her bed, she could see all colour drain from his face. "Pyrrha… I can explain." He took a step forward and Pyrrha flinched back in fear. She regretted this instantly when she noticed the pain in his eyes, and he looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry." He spoke so quietly, almost inaudible. "I'm such a freak! You must be ashamed to call me your partner…" Pyrrha jumped from her bed and gave Jaune a hug.

"No Jaune, that's not it at all, I'd never be ashamed of you. I'm just… surprised. I never thought you'd be that kind of guy, or that you actually had a secret girlfriend." Pyrrha chuckled. "I guess this explains your odd behaviour recently." Jaune clutched Pyrrha's clothes tightly as he buried his head in her shoulder.

"But I have such a messed up fetish, I'm so wrong!" Pyrrha smiled and pat Jaune on the head, she grew nervous as she thought of what to say next.

"Jaune, everyone has a fetish, there isn't one that's any weirder than another. In fact, as much as it confuses me to admit it… **I **was a little turned on when I saw the stuff in that briefcase." Jaune's eyes widened in shock, and something in his head shifted slightly. Deep down, somewhere in the farthest reaches of his mind, Jaune felt something change in a way he couldn't describe.

"Pyrrha, you really think that all fetishes are equal?" Pyrrha held back her sigh of relief when he didn't question her about her arousal. She thought about what Professor Goodwitch told her so long ago.

"So long as everyone involved is consenting, there's nothing wrong with it at all." Jaune's grip wavered until he finally let go of the girl. Smiling as he did so, Jaune looked into Pyrrha's eyes.

"Thank you Pyrrha, really, you don't know what this means to me." Jaune moved from his position and grabbed the briefcase off of her bed; he put all of the items into it and locked the case. "I'm amazed you remember my code." He said, putting the case into the closet.

"You never know when a password will come in handy…" Jaune smiled as he closed the wardrobe door, he turned around and gave Pyrrha another hug. "Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you again Pyrrha, this makes a massive difference." Pyrrha smiled and tightened her grip.

"Of course, what are friends for?"

* * *

><p>Blake smiled as she entered her dorm room, although it quickly faded when she saw the rest of her team staring at her. "What?" She asked as she sat down on her bed<p>

"Who were you talking to?" Yang replied with her own question, confused as to why her partner was out so late, Blake's eyebrow raised in her confusion.

"I was just talking to Jaune, I got caught up in the library and we met as I was heading back." Blake felt concerned when Yang eyed her suspiciously, but it was Ruby who spoke next.

"Is that why you're wearing his jumper?" Blake paled in shock as she looked down, true to her word; she was still wearing his hoodie.

"Oh, uh… I-"

"And you have been gone for quite some time, its passed dinner!" Weiss added her point as Blake began to nervously sweat.

"Both you **and** Jaune have been acting weird lately, almost like…" Blake was trying her hardest to turn invisible as Yang slowly pieced it all together. "Oh my God… You two are going out, aren't you?!" Yang grinned as she jumped off her bunk and looked Blake in the eye, she gasped at Blake's blushing expression. "It's true! How long have you been going out? Have you kissed?" She leaned in close. "Have you done it…?" Blake looked between Ruby and Yang's smiling faces, as well as Weiss' confused one and sighed.

"It all started around three months ago…"

* * *

><p>Jaune breathed in deep as he took in the night time air of Beacon's Grounds. There was still an awkward feeling in the air after he and Pyrrha spoke, so Jaune decided to take a walk outside to clear his head. He also needed to inform Blake that his secret was out. He pulled up his Scroll and typed 'I've been found out,' before sending it to Blake. The second he hit the 'send' button, he received a message from Blake as well. 'I've been found out, meet me in the library.'<p>

Jaune's eyes widened and he took off for the library as fast as he could, he wondered how anyone could figure out Blake's secret, the only way possible is If someone saw her collar, but Blake never takes it off, such a thing would be impossible. When he found her in one of the bean bags on the upper story of the building, his questions were answered for him. "The hoodie…" He spoke slowly as he sat on the sagged seat next to her.

"They were smart." Blake replied. "They all noticed things we couldn't pick up on; the jumper was just the last clue they needed." Jaune sighed and Blake leaned over, so her head rested on his shoulder.

"So what do they know?" He asked, hoping it wouldn't be too bad.

"Ruby and Weiss know we've been going out for a few months, Yang on the other hand knows that we've had sex, but that's the worst of it. No one knows about the other stuff." Jaune gave a relieved sigh at the thought. "What about you?" Blake asked, removing any and all of Jaune's previous contentment, he gave an aggravated sigh.

"Pyrrha found my briefcase, and opened it." Blake gasped and looked at Jaune in shock. "Yeah, don't worry though, all she knows is that I have a girlfriend and we do BDSM together, she never asked who it was, and I don't think she noticed your symbol." Blake felt somewhat relieved, but she gave Jaune a concerned look.

"What did she say?" Jaune smiled.

"What I needed to hear. I feel… better, I guess, less conflicted. I've come to terms with who I am, I'm alright with it." Blake felt her eyes tear up as she gave Jaune a smile. "Something else though, I think she's like you. She said she was turned on by the stuff she found in there." This caused her eyebrows to rise in shock, Blake turned to face Jaune fully.

"Are you sure?" Jaune nodded.

"She told me so herself." Blake looked down and contemplated this; she turned back to Jaune and smiled.

"Alright, I think that's enough excitement for one night." She gave Jaune a warm kiss. "We'll talk more tomorrow, goodnight Master." Jaune sighed with a smile as he watched her retreat again.

"Goodnight Pet…"

* * *

><p>The next day was largely uneventful. Jaune woke up, had another awkward conversation with Pyrrha and continued on with his day. The entirety of Team RWBY gave him odd looks, either swooning from Ruby, smirks and knowing glances from Yang or even <strong>more <strong>glares from Weiss. Blake however, wasn't at school today. She was missing from all classes, and her team informed him that she was gone by the time they woke up. Yang made a joke asking if Blake was in bed with him, but luckily Pyrrha wasn't around to hear it. The stern talking to that Yang received told her not to blab about it.

In any case, Jaune was fairly bored as he sat in his room alone at the end of the day. Both Ren and Nora were out and about again, and Pyrrha got a message from a friend asking to meet her elsewhere. So Jaune was left with no one to talk to. He considered the team across the hall, but knew he couldn't speak with those girls again anytime soon, not after what happened last night. Eventually, Jaune got a message from Blake to go into town and pick up some supplies for her, with nothing better to do, he headed out immediately.

Once Jaune departed from the airship, his stomachs contents completely depleted, he checked his Scroll for the address Blake wanted him to go to, he could only sigh when he saw where. 'Is the Condomerie the only adult store in Vale?' He continued to the store anyway and eventually made it upon the familiar street he had come to know so well. 'What could she want that we don't already have?' Jaune asked himself as he opened the door to the morally dirty, yet physically clean store. He made his way up to the cash register and the clerk sighed, having recognised Jaune's face. "Uhh, I'm here to pick up an order?" Jaune asked as he warily eyed the cashier.

"Name?" The man replied as he checked a small desktop he had on the counter.

"Jaune Arc?" The man clicked a few keys and turned to him.

"Nothing, anything else?" Jaune thought for a moment.

"Blake Belladonna?" The man checked the machine once more.

"Nope." Jaune stopped for another moment and thought hard, he sighed when he found the only plausible answer.

"Pet."

The man chuckled as he pressed more keys. "That's a common one that comes up in this system. Ah, here we go, paid for in advance and everything, I hope they fit." Jaune nodded as the man entered the back of the store and returned with a small box. "Here." He said, handing the box to Jaune.

"Thank you." Jaune replied as he left the store in a hurry, the box under his arm. He managed to make it back to the airship before his curiosity got the best of him and he opened the cardboard container. Jaune's eyes widened as he looked as the items, they were all the same as what he had bought for Blake, but red.

**Crimson **red with gold highlights.

On the edge of all the cuffs held a small symbol of a circle with a spear piercing through it, and inside of the golden, metal collar the words were written: 'Pyrrha Nikos – Property of Jaune Arc.' Jaune paled. 'There's no way…' He looked at the contents and eyed the symbol. "There is **no **way." He looked at the name on the collar and read it over and over again. 'Holy shit, Blake convinced Pyrrha into a threesome…' Jaune felt sick to his core. 'But I wouldn't want to do it with Pyrrha; **Blake **is my girlfriend, not her…'

'_But she isn't_._'_ A voice inside said slowly, almost condescendingly. _'She is your pet and she knows it. She doesn't think of you as equals, she just wants to please you, to increase you harem.'_ Jaune blinked slowly and processed what he just thought. "I guess that's true, she stopped being my girlfriend when all this began…" Jaune grinned.

"I _wonder_ if _I_ can _do_ the _same_ to _Pyrrha…"_

* * *

><p>Jaune thrust his dorm room door open and strode into the room. Blake was smiling at him and Pyrrha sat nervously next to her. "So this really is happening?" He asked as he sat down on his own bed across from them. "You're really okay with doing this?" Pyrrha nervously gulped and nodded.<p>

"I am." Slowly, Jaune shook his head.

"That's not good enough Pyrrha; I don't know **what **may happen after all of this. I need you to be **certain **that you want to do this." Pyrrha seemed to calm down at his words and she gave Jaune a smile. She stood up from her bed and crossed the small distance between them. Pyrrha put her hands on Jaune's shoulders and leaned down to kiss him. Blake didn't even flinch.

"I want to do this with you Jaune, only you." Jaune gave her a confused look.

"You like me?" Pyrrha looked to be deep in thought at this.

"Not as anything more than a close friend, but I know that you won't hurt me if we do this. Who knows… maybe it'll be different after we're done here." Jaune gave her a warm smile and kissed her harder, even going so far as to snake his tongue into her mouth, Pyrrha was shocked when Blake still sat there smiling.

'_Trust me Pyrrha; __**everything **__will be different after this.'_

As the two broke apart, Jaune looked between Blake and Pyrrha. "I'm guessing she's told you how this works?" Pyrrha nodded.

"You tell us to do stuff that turns you on, while degrading us, and eventually it escalates into sex. The cuffs are optional most of the time." Jaune held in his laugh at the simple rendition of all the pain that had been plaguing his mind recently.

"I guess that about does it, yeah. Alright, let's start off easy… don't want to alienate you just yet." Pyrrha sat back down on her bed next to Blake and an idea immediately shot into his head. "Make out with each other." Blake grinned while Pyrrha blushed furiously.

"J-just jumping right in?" Jaune smiled wider and looked her in the eyes.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Pyrrha shuddered at the look as she turned to face Blake, the girl sat there expectantly. Pyrrha weighed the pros and cons; she could degrade herself for someone else's amusement, while also finding sick pleasure in the act, or she could leave, but always wonder 'what if?' when thinking back to the situation. Pyrrha was never one to back down, so she grabbed Blake by the shoulders and pulled her in. Blake gasped as Pyrrha pressed their lips together, she instantly felt Pyrrha's tongue invade her mouth, and she didn't need to look to tell that Jaune was enjoying the sight.

Blake closed her eyes and started kissing back, fighting against Pyrrha's tongue with her own. Blake moaned in pleasure as Pyrrha felt her ass, Blake would've done the same to Pyrrha, but another pair of hands beat her to it. Pyrrha gasped when she noticed that Jaune was sitting behind her, his hands gliding over every inch of her behind. She moaned out his name when his hands slipped under her skirt, and continued further until he was touching bare skin.

"You both have such fair skin…" Jaune was awed, but a thought came to mind that caused him to grin. He let go of Pyrrha, grateful for the groan of displeasure she gave, and stood in the centre of the room. "Pet, come here. Pyrrha, I want you to watch every second of this. Do **not **look away." Pyrrha nodded with trepidation as Blake stood from the bed and kneeled in front of Jaune. Pyrrha was amazed by the girls unwavering obedience.

'Am **I **going to be like that after this…?' The thought both scared and excited Pyrrha more than she cared to admit, so instead, she merely watched as the master and his slave looked into each other's eyes. She honestly felt jealous from how much love they shared for each other in one look, but she realized that such things might be happening to her in the near future too.

"Take off my pants." Jaune ordered, shocking Pyrrha with his forwardness. The girl was shocked even more when Blake wordlessly removed his jeans, never once breaking eye contact, or frowning.

'This is them trying **not **to alienate me?'

"My boxers too, Pet." Pyrrha wondered if she was going to get a pet name like that too, but figured Jaune would've thought something up by now. Pyrrha was shocked once again by the mere **size **of Jaune; the lanky blonde didn't seem the type to be sporting at least seven inches. Blake also seemed awed, despite the amount of times she'd have seen it before, the sight never got old to the girl. "Rule number one." Blake grinned as she opened her mouth and licked her lips; she then dragged her tongue along the base of his shaft, all the way up to the tip before taking his entire cock into her mouth.

Pyrrha's jaw dropped as Blake slowly slid his cock into her mouth, far enough to reach the back of her throat and then **further! **She wondered how many times she would've had to have done that to gain such skill, and imagining the two of them doing such things daily turned her on, as if the sight didn't already. Pyrrha couldn't take her eyes off the two as she lowered her hand to her crotch and pressed her fingers against her panties. She felt burning warmth inside her, the same feeling she got when finding those bindings in the first place.

Pyrrha moaned as Blake moaned, she rubbed her clit in sync with Blake's bobbing motions, and she stared at Jaune's face as he smiled back at her, that cold, menacing grin never leaving his face. It sent shivers down her spine. Jaune put his hand to the back of Blake's head and pushed her down further, speeding up her momentum too. He stared Pyrrha in the eye as he said one thing.

"You're next."

Pyrrha was certain she came about three times from that alone. Her blush intensified as Blake picked up speed once more, she moved faster and faster, using such force that her throat burned, but it was well worth it when Jaune moaned out her name and came into her mouth. Jaune sighed as he let go of Blake's head and felt his knees buckle, he hit the floor softly, and smiled at Blake's smiling face. "Pyrrha." He called out, grabbing the girl's attention and stopping her from pleasuring herself further.

"Yes…?" Pyrrha replied, afraid of what it was he was planning. Jaune grabbed Blake by the cheeks and whispered something into her ear; he then turned her head so that Pyrrha could see her fully. Blake opened her mouth in a wide, toothy grin, giving Pyrrha a full sight of Jaune's cum layering her tongue, teeth and gums.

"I just thought you should see what your mouth will look like in a few minutes." Pyrrha shuddered as Blake swallowed hard; she then opened her mouth again and showed that all of it was gone. Blake drank every last drop.

'That is actually quite impressive…' Jaune's grin widened with his eyes as he got an idea, he actually wasn't sure how well it would go down, so for once he asked Blake if she'd be okay with it first. After whispering the idea to the girl, Blake paled and gave Jaune a quizzical look.

"Master, I can understand if that is what you wish. But are you sure we should do such a thing in front of Pyrrha? She might get the wrong impression…" Jaune grinned and scratched her behind one of her ears.

"I appreciate the concern you show for my soon-to-be slave, but I'm asking if **you're **okay with it."

"I-I haven't agreed to anything yet!" Pyrrha stuttered out, having no sway in the conversation. Blake grinned.

"I'd be happy to, Master." Jaune gave a content smile as he gave his girlf- slave a kiss on the lips. Ignoring the taste of his own semen, he stood up again and took a deep breath.

"Pyrrha, I haven't done this before, and you're probably going to be disgusted, so you can feel free to look away this time. I just want you to see what Blake and I really are first hand." Pyrrha felt very disturbed that after what she just saw, whatever **this **was going to be was apparently worse. Blake's happy smile was all Jaune needed to get hard again, but this time, he didn't order her to take it into her mouth, only point his dick at it. Jaune took another breath as he imagined running water, and the drink he had before he came in here.

Pyrrha paled when she saw a stream of yellow, smelly liquid come out of Jaune's dick and flow directly into Blake's mouth. She credited the sight to a car accident, horrible and devastating, but something you simply can't look away from. Pyrrha's eyes were glued to Blake's face as she let the piss pool into her smiling, awaiting mouth. She could tell why Jaune was so head over heels for the girl, clearly she was willing to do anything. Pyrrha felt the burning warmth inside her again, but even hotter this time. She let a small moan escape her lips as she slipped her hand inside her underwear. She felt herself grow wetter and she couldn't stop her fingers as they penetrated herself.

'I'm going to lose my virginity while acting as a sex slave…' Pyrrha felt hollow at the thought, but she remembered the person she was going to be doing it with. Blake couldn't actually swallow all of it, so Jaune grabbed a cup from the table and held it under her chin as she drooled the urine out of her mouth. He slowly instructed her on what to do next, and Blake took small sips from the cup, at her own comfortable pace. Pyrrha smiled. 'He's still nice in his own sadistic, disgusting way…'

"Alright Pyrrha, I'm sure that was quite the sight to see. I'd ask if you're ready, but judging from your soaked underwear, I'd imagine you are." Pyrrha blushed as she stood from the bed and walked over to Jaune; she stopped in front of him and smiled. "You can still back out if you want to, at any time." Pyrrha shook her head and kissed Jaune on the lips.

"I'm not going to be doing **that, **but any other order you give me I'll follow… Master." Jaune's heart stopped for a moment as he stared at the girl in front of him. After a moment of time to regain his bearings, Jaune wrapped her into a hug.

"Pyrrha, I don't know where this may go, but if at any point I end up hurting you… I'm sorry." Pyrrha smiled as she hugged him back.

"And I'll forgive you, Jaune. I know you only want what's best for us." As they broke apart, Jaune smiled at her, his usual, cheerful smile that would calm even the deadliest Grimm. But in seconds, it turned ice cold and giddy.

"Before we start, we'll need a pet name for you." Pyrrha held in the urge to say she 'called it.'

'_Well you need to focus on who she is as a person. It needs to have something to do with something she hates, but is still a part of her. You know how Pet's works…' _Jaune nodded to himself as he looked Pyrrha up and down.

"How about… Dog?" Pyrrha blushed and Blake held in a snicker.

'_I was thinking something more along the lines of… Failure.' _Jaune felt sick at the thought.

"There's no way I could call her something like that!" He whispered to himself, confusing Blake and Pyrrha greatly.

"What was that, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, concerned for her friends wellbeing.

"Nothing-nothing! Just… thinking out loud. Well, it's settled then. From this point onward, you are my Dog." Blake smiled and Pyrrha felt herself burning up on the inside, she knew now that the feeling was simply her desires waiting to be let out.

'_Whatever, I still think mine's better…'_

"Dog, I want you to take off your clothes, and get on your knees." Pyrrha found herself trembling as she slowly removed her school uniform, she was taking so much time that Blake moved to help her, but a cold look stopped Blake in her tracks. _"Don't try to help her, __**Stray**__. The Dog__has to do this on her own." _Blake understood the order and stepped back a bit, but Pyrrha stopped entirely.

'What on Remnant was **that? **It was like he was a whole other person. Is that what he turns into when he gets fully into this?' Pyrrha began moving her hands again, untying her tie and unbuttoning her blouse. When Jaune didn't say anything, she continued with her skirt. Still he said nothing, so Pyrrha took off her bra. This got a reaction out of Jaune, as he finally stopped looking at nothing but her face, but he soon returned to keeping eye contact as the silent order was given.

'Remove everything.' Pyrrha sighed as she lowered the last piece of cloth that hid her shame, she felt Blake pat her on the back as Jaune stepped up closer to her.

"Good work, I'm impressed." He cupped one of her breasts and Pyrrha felt herself tear up. "Now get on your knees." Pyrrha shivered as she dropped to the ground, it felt so degrading having to look up so far to keep eye contact with him. "Here's how this is going to work:" Jaune started. "You're going to lick my dick until I shove it down your throat, then I'm going to continue to push it in and out until I cum, at which point I'll completely choke you with my dick until you're on the verge of passing out. Then I'm going to pull out and you're going to confess your undying love and loyalty to me. Understand?"

Pyrrha wasn't entirely sure if that was how everything would go down, but she nodded nonetheless, getting wet at the thought of choking on his dick. 'So this is what it feels like to be Blake…'

"Good." Jaune commented, pressing his dick against her closed mouth. "Then begin." Pyrrha opened her mouth and gave Jaune's cock a small kiss; she slowly kissed it harder until she was basically making out with the thing. Her gloved hand softly grasped the shaft as she opened her mouth further and let her tongue out. She dragged it along and around his tip as she slowly began lapping his cock with her tongue.

'_Huh. I guess "Dog" actually works after all…'_

Jaune grinned as he grabbed a fistful of her beautiful red hair and forced himself closer to her face. Pyrrha smirked as her mouth opened wider and she felt half of it enter her. Jaune was amazed by how different the two girls felt, while Blake was tight, and her tongue was dexterous, Pyrrha's mouth was naturally larger, and her tongue seemed to drag along when she used her lips too much. Jaune still loved every second of it though, and simply to make a show of dominance over the cocky girl, Jaune forced himself as far in as her throat would allow.

Pyrrha began to gag and couch as Jaune's dick hit the back of her throat, she could still breathe, but barely. She **really **wondered how long it took for Blake to get used to this now. As Jaune's cock made it further and further down her throat with every thrust, she could feel herself getting wetter. Her insides felt like they were on fire. Jaune moaned out her name as he pushed himself as far as he could go. Pyrrha moaned as well when she felt the slimy, salty substance shoot down her throat and directly into her stomach. Jaune pulled out before he was done and coated her face with his semen.

When he finally stopped, Jaune walked over to the bed and left Pyrrha to Blake. The Faunus was on top of her instantly, kissing her with force until the redhead fell to the ground. Pyrrha couldn't understand why until she noticed the taste in her mouth. 'Pineapples?' Blake's tongue invaded Pyrrha's mouth as she attempted to fish out any of the remaining cum that Pyrrha couldn't swallow. When she was done, they parted and a thick stream of saliva and semen could be easily seen between the two.

Blake moved closer once again and began licking all of the cum off of Pyrrha's face too, Pyrrha could tell that Blake had experience with her tongue, and she wondered how it would feel if she let the girl eat her out. Pyrrha shocked herself with just how dirty her thoughts could get in such a short time. When Blake finally finished licking Pyrrha's face clean, she pressed her lips against hers and gave her another cummy kiss. Pyrrha actually enjoyed the taste and wondered how Jaune managed to pull that off.

She also wondered how he managed to take so many pictures of the two of them without her noticing until now. In Jaune's hand was Pyrrha's Scroll, and he had been using it like a machine gun to capture every second of the scene she and Blake just shared.

"Wow… You two are the greatest women in the world…" Jaune grinned as he put the Scroll away and grabbed the golden collar Blake had ordered. He stepped up to Pyrrha and took another deep breath. "Pyrrha." He said, using her real name for emphasis. He took a moment to remember the line that started all of this. "Listen here, Dog. You belong to me now, you will do what I say, when I say, at all times and without question. You belong to me, but I do not belong to you, understood?" Pyrrha nodded her head in understanding, a smile adorning her face.

Jaune sighed. "Then repeat what I said, and **mean **it. Just remember that this is your last chance to back out. If you make this oath, you'll be mine for life." Pyrrha smiled and arched her back; she placed her hands on her knees. No matter how hard she tried, the drool would not stop flowing though.

"I, Pyrrha Nikos, hereby relinquish ownership of my life, and give it to Jaune Arc. From this day onward, he is my master and I am his dog, to do with what he wishes. May I serve his pleasures, and may he treat me well." Jaune nearly let a tear fall at hearing those words.

'Blake, you bitch. You taught her that just to get a reaction out of me, didn't you?' True to his thoughts, Blake held a Scroll to Jaune's face and smiled.

"I think I'd prefer **that **as a background, Master." Jaune sighed and scratched her behind the ears.

"Of course Pet, whatever you wish." Jaune looked down at Pyrrha and gave her his warmest smile, Pyrrha returned it tenfold. "From this point onwards, whenever we're alone, you will refer to me as 'Master,' understand?" Pyrrha smiled.

"I imagine that 'alone' refers to being with Pet as well? And that you will call me Dog at such times?" Jaune fell in love with Pyrrha at that one moment, simply by calling Blake 'Pet.'

"Of course. You learn fast, Dog." Jaune held the collar out for Pyrrha, and the girl stretched her neck out for Jaune to place it on her. 'I wish Blake could've had a collaring ceremony like this, with an audience I mean…'

'_Indeed. It would've been glorious…'_

Once he read out the inscription and placed a kiss on her forehead, Jaune walked over to Pyrrha's bed and sat down, he ordered both girls to join him and the three sat together, nude. "It would be unfair of me to be the only one having fun here. So I think it's about time you both enjoy yourselves too." Pyrrha and Blake wrapped themselves around Jaune's arms and kissed him simultaneously.

"We have such a caring Master…" They said in unison, as if trying to give Jaune a heart attack. He quickly leapt from the bed and looked down at the two. Their collars shone in the afternoon light, giving him a sight he knew he'd never forget. He took a fair few moments to memorize the scene, before finally rewarding his toys.

"Since you've both been so obedient, it's time I give you a gift. Pet, I want you to lean your back against the bedframe, keep your legs spread." Blake was already in position by the time it took for him to look at Pyrrha. "Dog, I want you to get on all fours facing her, make sure you stay close." Jaune grabbed all four pairs of bindings; Pyrrha's two from his bed, and Blake's two from the briefcase. By the time he turned back to them, both girls were blushing heavily as Pyrrha stared at Blake's wet pussy.

They were in the exact position Jaune imagined, and as he walked back over to the bed, he sighed. "Dog, this is going to feel weird at first, but I promise you'll like it." Pyrrha nodded as she continued to stare at Blake's pink cunt, Blake herself was growing embarrassed quickly. Jaune took one pair of Blake's bindings and bonded her right hand to one of the bedframes; he then took one of Pyrrha's and bonded her left hand to the other. Pyrrha could literally **see **the orgasm that came from the act.

Jaune came into her peripheral vision as he took Blake's other binding and bound Pyrrha's right arm to Blake's left leg, he took Pyrrha's binding and did the same to the other. Now both girls were unable to move and were stuck together, a fact all of them loved immensely. Jaune got back onto the bed and kneeled behind Pyrrha. "Dog, I'm going to take your virginity." Pyrrha yelped in shock when she felt his cock enter her from behind. "Just figured I should warn you."

Pyrrha was glad that they had all done **massive **amounts of foreplay, and that she was properly lubricated. Jaune seemed to have taken all of the necessary precautions to make sure she enjoyed herself. 'I've made a good choice with my life today…' Pyrrha thought to herself as Jaune began pumping in and out of her. 'If only he… ngh gave me better warning!'

"Don't let Pet feel left out now, Dog. It's up to you to make her feel good." Pyrrha, while panting and unsure of what was reality, followed the order effortlessly. She kissed Blake's clit softly, before tracing her tongue around her inner and outer folds. Blake was amazed at how much better Pyrrha was at this act than Jaune. Both girls began to pant as pleasure took over them, and they lost all thought and reason, all that mattered were each other's bodies and what they could do to pleasure them further.

Blake was panting hard; Pyrrha was trying her hardest to ignore the slight pain she felt, and Jaune was simply euphoric. 'I never knew one pussy could feel so much more different than another…' All three of them felt their end coming soon, there was just too much teasing leading up to this moment, and they were running on fumes when they began. Jaune held Pyrrha's ass as tightly as he could as he thrust further inside her.

Pyrrha was trying her hardest not to cum too soon, while also making sure that Blake wasn't left out, as she was ordered to do so. And Blake was trying not to pass out, she seemed to do that when cumming too much.

Over time, it all became too much, Pyrrha came first, having been the virgin of the three. Blake was second; never having a woman lick her private parts, and Jaune was the last to finish, having already been numbed to the pleasure after the second go around. All in all, they were thoroughly pleased with themselves, none more so than Pyrrha, who felt she made the best decision of her life.

After he released them from their joint captivity, Jaune lied down on Pyrrha's bed and sighed as both girls sluggishly snuggled up to him. He pulled the blanket over them and smiled. "I love you so much Blake and you as well Pyrrha." Both girls sighed contentedly, and managed to speak in unison once again.

"We love you too, Master."

In their sex infused coma, none of them noticed the loud gasp that came from the doorway when the door was quietly opened.

* * *

><p>It was all over the school, everyone was talking about it, and there wasn't a student alive who didn't know the story. Jaune Arc, the resident 'Goofball' of Beacon was dating both Blake Belladonna, the school's 'Silent Beauty' and Pyrrha Nikos, the 'Goddess of Victory.' How he managed to snag both girls was anyone's guess, as they wouldn't disclose any information to anyone outside of their group of friends. But the fact that he called them 'Pet' and 'Dog' in public, while they openly called him 'Master' certainly sparked a few rumours.<p>

Their group of friends were slightly confused, in an understated kind of way. Team RWBY was shocked to find that Blake wasn't only dating Jaune, but another girl as well; her demeanour changed drastically when Yang told everyone too. Ren and Nora were certainly happy for their teammates, hoping that the two of them would eventually be 'together-together,' they just weren't expecting them to be 'together-together-**together**' with Blake as well.

All of the male students in Beacon were outraged by the situation, but anyone who voiced their protests was quickly dealt with by Goodwitch herself. There was no loss of rumours about her and Ozpin either…

By the end of it, Jaune was happy with his slaves, and they were happy with their master, but one thought always plagued Jaune about this fact.

'Can things really stay this way forever?'

* * *

><p>*Five Years Later*<p>

Jaune sighed as he turned off the engine to his car, taking out the keys and shutting the vehicles door with a thrust of the hand. He held Crocea Mors close to him as he looked upon his home. A grand, two-story Valean house with some small, Mistralian touches here and there. Painted white with a black roof, and gold trimming, he loved the building with all his heart and he held many memories inside the place.

He looked around the small suburban neighbourhood he now lived in, just on the edge of the residential district of Vale. He looked upon all of the other beautiful houses and sighed happily. He made his way up to the door, but stopped before entering; he put his ear to the frame and listened closely. He smirked when he heard muffled voices from inside and he looked down at his left hand.

Two intricately designed golden rings sat on his ring finger, a constant reminder of the greatest choice he ever made in his life. Jaune smiled at the two of them and sighed; he looked up at the door, took in a deep breath and opened it.

"Master! You're back!" Pet called out as she sat on her knees in front of the doorway, completely nude.

"Of course I am, I couldn't leave you waiting, now could I?" Pet grinned up at him as Jaune turned his attention to his left. Standing next to Pet was Dog, dressed in a maid uniform that accentuated her curves nicely and with her hair let down as usual, in her hand she held a black leash that connected to Pet's collar. He scratched behind her fake dog ears as he looked down at the tail that came with the outfit.

"Good afternoon, Master. Did you enjoy your day?" Jaune smiled as he took the leash from her hand and kissed the gloved appendage.

"Only now that I'm home." He looked at both girls and smiled as he saw the wedding rings adorned on both hands.

"Well, would you like something to eat? Perhaps a bath? Or what about… me?" Jaune grinned at the line he taught her so long ago.

"Not right now I'm afraid, in fact, you two need to get dressed; we're eating out tonight." Dog and Pet both frowned at the statement.

"Jaune, you're not still on about that are you? We already hugged all through yesterday as you apologized to us; you know we're alright with how things are." Jaune chuckled as he gave Dog a kiss on the lips.

"I know Pyrrha, but you know that this still isn't me, you know that I'm always worried about hurting you. Even now I'm still hearing that voice in the back of my head, telling me to do terrible things to you both. One day of the week where I try to make up for who I am just never feels like enough…" He coughed into his hand as they both glared at him. They **liked **the dark voice in his head; some of their best memories came from him adding a touch here and there.

"Which is why it's good that I'm **not** still on about that, we're going out for the night to enjoy ourselves- well, myself. And you know I can't do that without you." Pet's ears shot up as she quivered with excitement.

"Are you going to cum on my face again, like you did last time so I can show everyone how much I love you?" Dog seemed to perk up at the thought too, causing Jaune to laugh.

"Not yet. We'll have dinner first, and then we'll relax at the park. I'll put your makeup on you two when we're there. Who knows, I may even take you for a walk…" Dog and Pet visibly brightened as they remembered the last time Jaune took them for a walk. He held onto their leashes with such pride as they crawled through the streets of Vale. **Everyone **was watching. They both sighed at the memory, one of their favourites.

"Alright Master, we'll be ready soon!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Jaune heard a knock at the door, and despite the girls protests, he left the basement to go and answer it. To his surprise, Yang was the one who knocked. The girl hadn't changed much over the years, longer hair, more defined features and a few changes to her getup, that was about it. Larger bust of course, but he managed not to look at it too often.<p>

"Yang? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Yang sighed and peaked into the house, a worried frown on her face.

"Ruby got a message earlier; the whole team is needed for a mission, which means I need Blake…" Jaune smiled as he looked behind Yang.

"Then where are Ruby and Weiss?" Yang growled at the question as her eyes turned red.

"They sent me here alone after what happened the last time we came! Pyrrha should **not **have been answering the door naked, Jaune! It isn't right!" Jaune sheepishly laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I was a little overboard that day…" Yang's mood worsened.

"And don't even get me started on Blake! Do you have any idea how awkward it was explaining to Ruby that the 'white stuff' on Blake's face was not something she should be touching?! And even **then **Blake wouldn't wipe it off because she 'needed to show everyone how much she loves her master!'" Jaune smiled wider as he remembered that day, his blush grew wider too.

"Well I'd love to grab Blake for you, but I'm afraid she's a little tied up…" Yang's eye twitched when she heard moaning coming from downstairs. She turned on her heal abruptly and walked away while flipping Jaune off.

"I'm out! Fuck it, I'm out! Just tell Blake to meet us at my place and **no semen, **or **any **bodily fluids for that matter!" Jaune laughed as he waved the blonde off, he closed the door softly and leaned against the wood. He could still hear deep moans and high pitched mewls coming from the basement and he couldn't help but grin.

'I could stay this way forever…'

_The End._


End file.
